The Birth of Killer Moth
by Lantern Power
Summary: This is how Killer Moth became a "metahuman" mutant moth villain.


The Birth of Killer Moth

11/5/2017

*The Lego Batman Movie Edition*

(Since the Lego Movies are supposed to be family friendly, this is Killer Moth's origin different than the dark theme of his origin in the comic books.)

Blood, pain and fear. This fight has gone for a long time now between him and Batman. What became a simple bank robbery has turned into an MMA match combined with boxing in a bank. So far he's bruised to the bone and was bleeding in a couple of spots and the place became a mess less than five minutes. Where were the cops? Why hasn't Batman stopped? Why hasn't Killer Moth stopped? They were both in pain, one was terribly bleeding and their fighting has gone on long enough as if they were fighting for their lives rather than Batman preventing a crime scene.

Batman eventually gave Killer Moth a final punch to the face, knocking him out cold. The Dark Knight looked around and saw what damage they caused before looking at Killer Moth. He didn't notice how much he was bleeding because of their fight, Batman vowed to never kill but he knew that Killer Moth wasn't going to make it. Batman left a note for the police before leaving the scene with Killer in his arms.

 _*Later*_

Killer Moth woke up. His everywhere ached, he felt weak and he was so hungry. Also his body felt like he was hanging upside down and something wet and gooey covered his eyes. "Hello?" he said as he tried to move, but didn't have much space to go anywhere. "So you finally woke up," a female voice said gently, and it sounded as if she was right next to him. "I was getting worried that you didn't make it."

"What do you mean? And where am I?" Killer Moth asked. "Batman gave me you. He told me that you were bleeding terribly and wanted me to recover you," the female voice said. "And you're in my greenhouse." Killer Moth took a minute to think. "Poison Ivy?" he asked, hearing a hummed _uh–huh_ from her. "How long have I been out?"

"A month, your recovery took longer than I thought," Poison Ivy said. "I had to steal donor blood, bandage your wounds, keep you breathing and fed. But despite all that, you managed to die before I could recover you, so I had to do the unthinkable. I had to mutate you to bring you alive."

Killer Moth was shocked. "What did you mutate me into?" he asked. He heard a chuckle from her and if he could, his eyes would widen. "You mutated me into a moth?!" he exclaims. "Yep," he heard Poison Ivy tell her. "And from the looks of it, your metamorphosis should be done." So that explains why he's upside down. He heard something cracking open and felt himself being wrapped around by Ivy's plants before being set on the ground. Then felt Ivy wiping a wet cloth across his eyes and he could finally open them, seeing Poison Ivy smiling at him. He groans in pain from his headache. "I know you've been in recovery for a month, but now you need physical recovery," Ivy said. "So that means you need to learn how to walk again."

It took a couple of days, but after gaining feeling in his body and with proper eating, he was back on his feet again. But he also learned how to cope with his new instincts as well. "So, I had a few ideas how to-" but Ivy cut him off. "You're recovery isn't finished," she said, and he sighs in grief. "But Ivy, I have been waiting over a month to get back to fighting crime," Killer said sadly. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Ivy gives him a hug to comfort him. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to learn how to use your new abilities. Trust me; this will be all worth it in the end." Killer Moth nods, "okay, I'll do it." There were times where he wanted to cut off his orange wings during his recovery, but he didn't because he didn't want to bring him more pain after his fight with Batman. They were hard to sleep with, and every time when Ivy had to give him a bath, while he was learning how to stand up, they took a while to dry. Sometimes they would hurt from not using them and the lack of feeling, so Ivy had to gently move his wings to gain feeling in them.

"Can you try to move them?" Ivy asks as Killer sat on a stool. He looks over his shoulder and tries to move them, but they didn't budge. Ivy walked over behind him and gently opens and closed his wings to help. "I have feeling in them, but I don't know how to move them," he says. "Try, I know you can do it," she said. "I believe you." She lets go of them, and he continued to look at his wings. He tries again and focuses on making his wings move. Then his wings twitched and saw them flutter a little. He smiles at his success, then starts opening and closing them slowly to get used to the feeling.

"I did it!" he says happily with a smile, then flutters them a little faster. Then he started to fly off the ground by an inch, and then took off into the sky out through an open glass panel. He learned how to control his flight, his landings, his speed, and it was amazing. He felt like he was free and can go anywhere he wanted. Landing back at Ivy's greenhouse, he hugged her happily. "Thank you so much, Ivy," he said, and she hugs him back. "You're welcome," she says. Then he went off to search for Batman, which he found him on a rooftop. He came up from behind, and the Dark Knight turned around to see Killer Moth.

"Hello, Batman," Killer Moth said with a sneer. Batman immediately pulls out a Batarang but Killer Moth shoots it out of his hand. "No need for that, Batsy. I came to thank you for letting me live and letting Poison Ivy recovered me." Then he lands in front of Batman. "But next time we meet, I won't slide on letting you go free. I will get revenge on you for nearly killing me." Then he took off flying.

And, of course, Killer Moth joins up with Joker's gang. But he will get his revenge with Batman.

XxXxX

I apologize for being gone for so long, I just wanted a rest from Fanfiction to let the creative juices flow. I am currently working on a chapter for Beauty and the Beast LEGO BATMAN STYLE and will finish the chapter series before New Years. Also I will get back to Cuphead too. But by January, I'm gonna start a new project, Worlds of Loathing on my DeviantART website. Also if there are any Minecraft players out there, on my Facebook, I will post on my Facebook of what days and time I'm available, so I can invite you guys to my WiiU Minecraft server. (Yes, I am planning on getting the switch.) Check out my Fanfiction profile.


End file.
